Super Worldwide Friends
Super Worldwide Friends (also known as SuperTVIndoAnimate48) is the GoAnimate Indonesian commercial TV channel (Asosiasi Televisi Swasta Indonesia (ATVSI) (translating: Association of Indonesian Private Televisions)) and it kind sequel to Pokemon Trainer, My Japanese OC Characters by LinuxFan399 and Dance Dance Revolution. This is probably the rarest, because the GoAnimate Indonesia ever on 24 channels of TV Indonesia order: Indosiar, SCTV, RCTI, MNCTV, GTV, antv, tvOne, Metro TV, Trans 7, Trans TV, and more in Super Worldwide Boys/Girls. Characters Main Public *Eric (Super Worldwide Public) by: IVONA Eric *Jennifer (Super Worldwide Public) by: IVONA Jennifer Core *Alan (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Loquendo Alan *Allison (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Loquendo Allison *Brian (Super Worldwide Boy) by: IVONA Brian *Dave (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Loquendo Dave *David (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge David *Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Diesel *Emma (Super Worldwide Girl) by: IVONA Emma *Grace (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Loquendo Grace *Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl) by: IVONA Ivy *Jill (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Nuance Jill *Joey (Super Worldwide Boy) by: IVONA Joey *Julie (Super Worldwide Girl) by: NeoSpeech Julie *Justin (Super Worldwide Boy) by: IVONA Justin *Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Kayla *Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl) by: IVONA Kendra *Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl) by: IVONA Kimberly *Paul (Super Worldwide Boy) by: NeoSpeech Paul *Steven (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Loquendo Steven *Susan (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Loquendo Susan *Tom (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Nuance Tom Extra Side *Ashley (Super Worldwide Girl) by: NeoSpeech Ashley *Catherine (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Loquendo Catherine *Daniel (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Nuance Daniel *James (Super Worldwide Boy) by: NeoSpeech James *Laura (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Acapela Laura *Ryan (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Acapela Ryan *Serena (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Nuance Serena *Simon (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Loquendo Simon Spin-off *Belle (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Belle *Bridget (Super Worldwide Girl) by: NeoSpeech Bridget *Charlie (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Charlie / Young Guy *Conrad (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Conrad / Professor *Dallas (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Dallas *Duncan (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Duncan *Geraint (Super Worldwide Boy) by: IVONA Geraint *Hugh (Super Worldwide Boy) by: NeoSpeech Hugh *Karen (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Nuance Karen *Lawrence (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Lawrence *Lee (Super Worldwide Boy) by: Nuance Lee *Millie (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Millie *Nicole (Super Worldwide Girl) by: IVONA Nicole *Olivia (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Shy Girl *Robin (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Robin / Tween Girl *Russell (Super Worldwide Boy) by: IVONA Russell *Sophie (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Cepstral/VoiceForge Princess *Veena (Super Worldwide Girl) by: Loquendo Veena Couple is order * TVRI - Eric x Jennifer (Main/Public only) * Indosiar - Justin x Ivy (Main/Core only) * SCTV - Joey x Kendra (Main/Core only) * RCTI - Dave x Susan (Main/Core only) * MNCTV - Steven x Allison (Main/Core only) * GTV - Paul x Julie (Main/Core only) * antv - David x Kayla (Main/Core only) * tvOne - Brian x Emma (Main/Core only) * Metro TV - Diesel x Kimberly (Main/Core only) * Trans 7 - Tom x Jill (Main/Core only) * Trans TV - Alan x Grace (Main/Core only) * RTV - Daniel x Serena (Extra/Side only) * Kompas TV - James x Ashley (Extra/Side only) * NET. - Ryan x Laura (Extra/Side only) * iNews - Simon x Catherine (Extra/Side only) * BeritaSatu - Conrad x Belle (Extra/Spin-off only) * O Channel - Duncan x Robin (Extra/Spin-off only) * JTV - Dallas x Sophie (Extra/Spin-off only) * Jak TV - Russell x Nicole (Extra/Spin-off only) * DAAI TV - Lee x Karen (Extra/Spin-off only) * Bali TV - Hugh x Bridget (Extra/Spin-off only) * MYTV - Charlie x Olivia (Extra/Spin-off only) * Jawa Pos TV - Geraint x Veena (Extra/Spin-off only) * Elshinta TV - Lawrence x Millie (Extra/Spin-off only) Gallery Alan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Alan Allison (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Allison Ashley (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ashley Belle (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Belle Brian (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Brian Bridget (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Bridget Catherine (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Catherine Charlie (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Charlie Conrad (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Conrad Dallas (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Dallas Daniel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Daniel Dave (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Dave David (Super Worldwide Boy).png|David Diesel (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Diesel Duncan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Duncan Emma (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Emma Eric (Super Worldwide Public).png|Eric Geraint (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Geraint Grace (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Grace Hugh (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Hugh Ivy (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Ivy James (Super Worldwide Boy).png|James Jennifer (Super Worldwide Public).png|Jennifer Jill (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Jill Joey (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Joey Julie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Julie Justin (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Justin Karen (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Karen Kayla (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kayla Kendra (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kendra Kimberly (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Kimberly Laura (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Laura Lawrence (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Lawrence Lee (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Lee Millie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Millie Nicole (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Nicole Olivia (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Olivia Paul (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Paul Robin (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Robin Russell (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Russell Ryan (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Ryan Serena (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Serena Simon (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Simon Sophie (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Sophie Steven (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Steven Susan (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Susan Tom (Super Worldwide Boy).png|Tom Veena (Super Worldwide Girl).png|Veena